


A Very McKirk December

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 31 day December Challenge, Academy Era, Chocolate, Christmas Presents, Crew as Family, Explicit Language, Fluff, Food, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of past abuse, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Points of View, Presents, Sleepy Cuddles, Space Husbands, Swearing, Teasing, flannel, mckirk - Freeform, mentions of Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: I came across a December Challenge thing and I thought, "Hey, this would be perfect for a series of McKirk one-shots!"______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Day One: Home // Day Two: Red // Day Three: Indulgent Treat // Day Four: Holiday Movie // Day Five: Cozy // Day Six: Out & About // Day Seven: Mess // Day Eight: Winter Accessories // Day Nine: Textile // Day Ten: Front Door // Day Eleven: Joy // Day Twelve: Beauty Ritual // Day Thirteen: Favorite Holiday Drink // Day Fourteen: Shopping // Day Fifteen: Game Day // Day Sixteen: Baking // Day Seventeen: Green // Day Eighteen: Winter Wonderland // Day Nineteen: Boots // Day Twenty: Night // Day Twenty-One: Grateful // Day Twenty-Two: Christmas Tree // Day Twenty-Three: Presents // Day Twenty-Four: Tradition // Day Twenty-Five: Morning // Day Twenty-Six: Family // Day Twenty-Seven: Weather // Day Twenty-Eight: Relaxation // Day Twenty-Nine: Sparkle // Day Thirty: Self-Portrait // Day Thirty-One: Party





	1. A Home From Iowa

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Home
> 
> Leonard realizes that home is no longer Georgia.
> 
> *I do not own the fandom or the characters*

**A Home From Iowa**

 

It's in the middle of the McCoy family football game when it hits him.

 

Leonard had volunteered to play referee while the others burned off the energy they gained from all of the food yesterday. He claimed it was so that they would all follow the rules, but they all knew that that was a lie. A referee for a McCoy football game is essentially useless since there were no rules, they make up everything as they run around the leaf-strewn yard. Leonard just wanted an excuse to wallow more...or to not get full-body slammed into the ground.

 

As the sounds of laughter and yelling, crunching leaves, and swearing filled the air, he couldn't help but think that it was something that Jim would have loved.

 

Another pang of guilt echoed throughout Leonard's body.

 

Jim would have loved everything about this trip.

 

His family would have loved everything about Jim.

 

The Starfleet Thanksgiving break extended from the day before the ancient holiday, all the way up to Sunday night. When his mother had found out, the McCoy matriarch had demanded Leonard come home to visit and to bring “that incredibly handsome roommate of his”. Leonard had turned so red and incoherent that his mother simply gave him a pitying look and bid him goodbye.

 

She didn't have to say any words on it, he had said everything she needed to know over the dozens of vidcalls they exchanged. Calls that slowly became consumed with stories of Jim Kirk; stories of his failures and his victories, of his stupidly long list of allergies and his bad habit of crashing on Leonard's bed instead of his own. Hell, there wasn't a single call that didn't mention him at least once.

 

It was a week before he managed to tell Jim about the invitation, because that's how long it took to come to terms with how much the vibrant blond meant to him. Leonard was far too old to have a _crush_ on someone. A genuine interest, maybe, but not a crush. Crushes were for horny teenagers fretting about who they'll take to the prom. They aren't for nearly thirty-year old, divorced doctors.

 

No, Jim is an interest. One that Leonard wouldn't mind keeping in his bed all the time, but it isn't up to him.

 

No, because while Jim is Leonard's interest, Leonard is pretty sure he isn't Jim's.

 

Jim's interests are coy and giggly and everything that Leonard is not.

 

But, despite everything, he still felt guilty.

 

It was Tuesday when, like an idiot, he finally brought up the invitation. His heart had dropped when Jim said no, that he already had plans. It was when Leonard was trying not to throw-up in the shuttle that he realized that Jim probably – no, definitely – made up his plans. Leonard made it seem like it was a spur-of-the-moment, pity invite and not the genuine one that it was.

 

He definitely threw-up after that.

 

Two days. Two days the guilt flickered about in his body. All Leonard wanted to do was to go back in time and invite him out to Georgia with him sooner so he wouldn't be left --

 

Oh.

 

It was the football that broke him out of his shock. He rubbed the spot where it struck his temple before sprinting to the house, shoving aside anyone that got in his way.

 

“Leo?” His mother stood from where she sat on the porch swing. “Leo, what's wrong?”

 

He paused for a second, right in the middle of the door he just ripped open, with a look of sudden awareness.

 

He may not be Jim's interest, but he is Jim's friend – Jim's family – and Jim is his.

 

“I have to go. I have to go home.”

 

But, most importantly, Jim is home.


	2. Ugh, this uniform is the worst! It's...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Red 
> 
> on second thought, the cadet uniform isn't too bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, over the past few days I've worked ahead on getting one-shots done and I thought it would make things easier.
> 
> Not really, no. The urge to just post them all at once and not day by day is ridiculously hard to ignore :\

**Ugh, this uniform is the worst! It's...**

 

This is horrible.

 

Jim twisted and turned in front of the mirror in his shared dorm room. He'd be the first to admit that he's worn some weird and awful looking things in his life, but the Starfleet cadet uniform is one of the worst.

 

First of all, it's constricting, 'fitting' is what they called it. Jim snorted. That's a load of bullshit; it feels like someone just painted it on his body. It essentially has no crotch room what so ever and he's afraid that the top will burst a seem if he breathes in too deep. Not to mention the collar that's too tight up against his neck. It reminded him that he was stuck with this decision.

 

And don't get him started on the color.

 

Red is far from his favorite color. It reminds him too much of dying crops, emaciation, broken noses, smashed bottles of booze, and the overpowering scent of sterile hospitals.

 

Speaking of hospitals...

 

Not even six hours after he and a one Doctor Leonard McCoy disembarked the shuttle and separated were they were thrown right back together.

 

As first semester roommates.

 

Jim nearly keeled over with joy at the prospect of seeing the ruggedly handsome curmudgeon on a daily basis.

 

Within the past week Bones, as he's now taken to calling him, has shown little change in his abrasive nature, but Jim was positive he was an ooey-gooey marshmallow underneath all of the scruff and gruff.

 

But he was also sure that that was not going to stop Bones from being just as uncomfortable with the uniform; if the fact that the guy had been in the bathroom for over a half hour was anything to go by.

 

“About time, Bones,” he exclaimed at hearing the door finally swish open. “I thought I'd have to go in and drag you ou--” Jim trailed off in disbelief as the brunet stepped in view of the mirror he was using and he slowly turned around to make sure his eyes didn't just decide to fail him.

 

Did he say he hated the uniform? Jim meant that he absolutely loved the uniform.

 

Whoever had designed these uniforms would be creaming their pants at the perfection standing before Jim because that's certainly what he felt like doing right now.

 

The pants clung to Bones' thighs and narrow hips like a glove and Jim was pretty sure that, should he turn around, the Georgian’s butt would look like a flawlessly wrapped present.

 

And the top.

 

Oh, the top.

 

Jim didn't know Bones was hiding such a trim waist underneath all of those loose clothes. It almost made him self-conscious about his own waist. Almost.

 

And the piping along the chest. Those were definitely added with Bones' chest and shoulders in mind. Each one accentuates just how broad the man's upper half really was in comparison to the rest of his body.

 

Not to mention the collar was a perfect in enhancing the smooth, freshly shaved jawline that matched well with his pristine hair.

 

Jim could drink in the sight until he died.

 

“Hey, you alright?”

 

He snapped out of his thoughts at Bones' question and he watched as a stray, brunet lock was brushed back away from confused eyes with slender fingers.

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine.” Oh, god, was he rambling? He was rambling. Shit! Deflect! Deflect! Deflect! “Just, uh, just remembered that we need to get to the mess now if we want to have enough time to eat before class.”

 

Nailed it.

 

Bones' eyebrows scrunched slightly and he gave a slow nod, the stray lock falling back into his face. “Ooookaay. Should we go then?” He pointed a thumb back towards the door.

 

“Yup, yes, definitely.” Jim grabbed his bag and shouldered it before tossing Bones' bag in his direction. “Lead the way.”

 

He got one more nod before Bones turned around and opened the door.

 

“I'm soooo sending a 'Thank You' to whoever made these uniforms,” he whispered, trailing behind with eyes set on his future Christmas present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree that Karl looked great in that uniform ;)


	3. Do you have to do that in public???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Indulgent Treat 
> 
> Jim likes to eat -----, Bones likes watch Jim eat -----.

**Do you have to do that in public???**

 

When Leonard had bought them for Jim, it was because it was Christmas and he knew that they were one of the kid's favorite candies.

 

If he had known he was going to be tortured with them, in public, he would have thought twice before purchasing the box.

 

He could hear the sound of silverware clinking on the dishes around where they sat in the mess.

 

He could hear the sound of other cadets chattering away about who slept with who and what teacher was the worst.

 

He could hear Jim prattling on about whatever astrophysics problem he was helping Leonard with.

 

He could hear them, but he had no idea what they were actually saying.

 

All of his attention was on the thin strand of smooth caramel that decided to drape itself over Jim's plush, lower lip and down the kid's chin. The view was even better when Jim finally, FINALLY, darted his tongue out to collect the strand.

 

Not that his lip stayed clean for long. No, then Bones had to watch as a half-eaten, caramel oozing chocolate was raised to pink lips and then hollowed out by scooping-licks of Jim's tongue.

 

Up until this point Bones had convinced himself that his uniform pants had merely shrunk in the wash and that the mess was just abnormally hot due to the excess amount of people eating around them.

 

He shifted again in his seat and tugged at his collar.

 

_He was sooo fucking wrong._

 

***

 

Jim popped the now empty shell into his mouth, taking his time to savor the creamy milk chocolate and the aftertaste of caramel. He had been excited when Bones gave him the candy. Well, Jim had found the box early and Bones is a pushover and let him have his treat.

 

A treat that got a whole lot better when he realized just how much of an effect it had on the Georgian.

 

Or, should he say, just how much of an effect his method of eating each candy had on the Georgian.

 

Jim had stopped actually talking about astrophysics ages ago when he saw how red Bones had started to turn. He was concerned at first, thinking his friend was sick or something, but when he saw how hazel eyes were mesmerized at the chocolate in his hand?

 

Well, astrophysics could wait.

 

So he just started talking about random shit, but put a little more attention into how he consumed the candy.

 

Now, though, now was his favorite part.

 

See, one of his favorite things about these chocolates was their ability to melt easily in the mouth...and the hand.

 

***

 

_Oh, God!_

 

Leonard's stylist snapped in his hand as he watched Jim drag his tongue over one chocolate coated digit after another before they were, one by one, drawn into his mouth and sucked clean.

 

When the sight of hollowed-out cheeks got too much, Leonard's eyes flickered up to meet Jim's vibrant blues...

 

...and the _**fucker winked**_ _ **at him**_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s.- Bones only agreed to keep purchasing the candy for Jim on one condition – they were not to be eaten outside of their dormroom. 
> 
> And, if you were wondering, Bones did get his revenge ;)


	4. They used to watch these???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Holiday Movie 
> 
> Jim and Bones decide to have a holiday movie marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note that the movies I allude to in this are ones that I have seen before and that I'm familiar with :)

**They used to watch these???**

 

They use to call them 'Hallmark movies'. At least that's what the site described them as.

 

It didn't tell them that they were all the cheesiest, most predictable movies in Earth history.

 

“20 credits says the salty ex-boyfriend finds something on that desk telling everything about the prince-dude.”

 

Leonard didn't respond, just clinked his glass of whiskey against Jim's. Three minutes later he was grumbling while he confirmed the transfer, doing his best to ignore Jim's smug expression.

 

 

 

“What the fuck am I watching?” Leonard stared at the screen in confused horror.

 

“A Christmas classic, Bones.”

 

“Christmas... A Christmas classic? This is a fucking nightmare!”

 

Jim tipped his glass in agreement. “Can't disagree with ya on that.”

 

“Please tell me they didn't let kids watch this.”

 

Jim grabbed his Padd and tapped at the screen. “Yeeeeah, you're not going to like the answer.”

 

Leonard gave him an incredulous look and took a swig of his drink, grumbling about the society of the past.

 

 

 

“Now, this, THIS!” He gestured at the screen where Rudolph was finally getting hooked up to the sleigh. “Is a load of horseshit!”

 

Jim snorted into his chicken lo mein. “What, you don't like a movie where the main character is consistently bullied and belittled and only appreciated when he can be exploited?”

 

“And the yeti is creepy.”

 

“I'll toast to that!”

 

 

 

“How did they not realize that the kid wasn't with them?!”

 

Jim shoved his feet into Leonard's lap. “That I'm not to surprised about. I'm more curious as to how an eight year old could come up with traps like those. Starfleet should really have a class like that.”

 

“I can think of several people who should not be allowed to EVER take that class.” At the blond's snicker, Leonard tacked on, “And you're one of them.”

 

 

 

“Oh my God.” Jim sat cross-legged, enthralled, clutching a pillow as the kid and hitchhiker skied down the top of the train. “Why have I not seen this before?”

 

Leonard, sprawled across the length of his bed, legs placed around the entranced blond, grabbed another handful of popcorn from the bowl balanced on his stomach. “Because you're a grown man and this is an ancient kid's movie.” He paused, chewing thoughtfully. He swallowed and asked, “Why are we watching so many kid's Christmas movies anyway?”

 

“They're on the 'Well Loved' list! Apparently adult ones are either super cheesy --”

 

“Hallmark.”

 

“-- or they thrive on 'cringe humor'.”

 

 

 

The second the green creature showed up in the corner of the post office, Leonard snatched the control from Jim's hand. “Nope.”

 

Jim had just looked at the title and picked it as a joke, but he didn't think he wanted to finish this one either.

 

 

 

They both chuckled as the poor kid trudged down the stairs in the bunny outfit.

 

Jim, who had draped himself over Leonard's body, turned his head so he could see the brunet's face. “Hey, Bones...”

 

“Try it and I will make you're life a living hell.”

 

 

 

“Oh, this is going to be good.” Jim murmured from where he had nestled himself into Leonard's side.

 

Leonard didn't know if he had ever seen Jim laugh as hard as he did when the raccoon launched itself at the human-elf.

 

Leonard didn't know when the last time he had laughed this hard either.

 

 

 

“Hey, Bones.” Leonard tore his eyes away from where the yetis had just kidnapped the winter spirit.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Something on your mind? You've had this look since the movie started.”

 

Leonard shrugged. “His voice sounds familiar.”

 

“Who's voice?”

 

“That one. Jack Frost. I swear I've heard it before.”

 

Jim quirked an eyebrow. “The voice from a man who's been gone for nearly 300 years is familiar? Is there something you're not telling me, Bones?”

 

“Ha Ha. I'm serious, though. He sounds familiar.”

 

Jim snorted and turned back to the movie. “Sure thing, Bones.”

 

…

 

Leonard made the connection later, but, when he turned to tell Jim about it, he found the dork out cold, drooling all over his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this, I realized that I really do not care for holiday movies for adults. The kids ones are so much more creative and fun to watch.
> 
> I know left out a lot of classics in this, but it makes you wonder what would have caught their attention and how they would have reacted to them.
> 
> Anyways, what do you all think about the holiday movies? Yay? Nay? Indifferent?


	5. Snugglefest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Cozy
> 
> Whoever thought Bones wouldn't be a big cuddler was wrong, they both are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has not only bookmarked, left a kudos, or/and left an amazing comment, but also to those who have simply decided to click through and read each one of these! To know that you are enjoying these means so much to me :)
> 
> So, thank you!!

**Snugglefest**

 

Jim was not expecting Bones to be big on cuddles. He was scuffed on the surface and torn at the edges. Jim had a feeling that the Georgian had a soft side, but the idea of a cuddly Georgian eluded him.

 

So color Jim confused when he woke up, groggy with sleep, to discover himself not in his own bed, but toasty warm, wrapped up in someone's arms with one of their legs shoved between his own.

 

It was even more mind-boggling to realize the neck he had previously nuzzled his face into, belonged to his best friend.

 

But it was ass o'clock in the morning – not to mention a Saturday – and the pull of sleep was too powerful, so he shoved his nose back into the crook of Bones' neck and drifted off once again.

 

 

Leonard theorized that Jim would be a cuddler. The kid had a past that no one should have and he compensated by being a very tactile person when awake, greeting people with a high-five or an arm slung over a shoulder.

 

So while Leonard was surprised to have fallen asleep with Jim, he wasn't surprised to find that Jim had turned into a human octopus during the night. One leg was thrown over and hooked around Leonard's hip and an arm curled itself over his waist, ensuring the two would not separate during sleep. As for his face, Leonard couldn’t see it. It was buried far enough into his neck that Leonard couldn't move to look. He could only feel the faint puffs of breath against his skin and hear a soft snore.

 

The body he was wrapped around shifted for a moment before a sleep-riddled voice drifted up to his ear. “Go back to sleep, Bones. It's too goddamn early.” The snoring resumed a few seconds later.

 

Bones huffed out an amused laugh, settling his head back down near the blond's own and closing his eyes.

 

He couldn't disagree with that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this one was one of my favorites 
> 
> I love the idea of both of them being big cuddlers :)


	6. warm lights and an even warmer hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Out & About 
> 
> Jim really likes Christmas and how people decorate for it.

**warm lights and an even warmer hand**

 

“Oh, Bones! Look at that one!”

 

Leonard trailed behind the exuberant blond that practically skipped along down the sidewalk.

 

When Leonard had made it clear to Jim that that this Christmas was not only going to be different from the ones he's had throughout his life and that he wasn't going to be alone, Jim unleashed his inner child.

 

Whatever Jim wanted to do, Leonard was more than happy make it happen.

 

Decorating cookies? Check! (They burned one of the batches, but the rest turned out well)

 

Hunting for a tree and decorating it? Check! (It's small and synthetic, but Jim put so much care into it that Leonard was sure that middle-aged sport mom's would kill to own it.)

 

Ice skating? Check! (Jim turned out to be more of a natural than Leonard was as he zipped around the indoor rink.)

 

Caroling? Check! (Well, it was a Christmas themed karaoke session, but it still counts!)

 

Looking at Christmas decorations?

 

Leonard didn't quite care what other people had done to their houses. Jim, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. It was a bit too chilly for Leonard - since the recent cold snap hit - to be comfortable, but he couldn't deny that Jim cut an appealing picture.

 

Jim was just as much a child of the night as he was a child of the day. The gold in his hair glowed and his eyes twinkled with the reflections of the blinking lights around them. His skin was flushed from the air and activity. His hands fluttered about, pointing this way and that at everything and everything. His face lit up with a childlike wonder.

 

A flash of exasperation broke the wonder as Jim dashed back to Leonard. “Come on, Bones!” He grabbed Leonard's hand, interlocking their fingers, and drug him along as he dashed back down the walk.

 

The cold didn't bother Leonard for the rest of their outing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there are some neighborhoods that have this little stipulation that if you move into a house in the area, you have to decorate for the holidays. 
> 
> I don't think I would pass the test lol. They'd probably kick me out 
> 
> But people have some pretty amazing decorations out there, though


	7. It's Just A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Mess 
> 
> Wrapping presents is a lot harder than it looks.

**It's Just A Gift**

 

When Jim walked into their dorm after his morning jog, the distinct sound of frustrated grumbling was the last thing he expected.

 

As was the explosion of bows, ribbons, and bits of wrapping paper scattered around their room while a pissed off Georgian sat in center swearing at a roll of tape.

 

“Ah, Bones?”

 

Bones froze and stared up at Jim with wide eyes, the roll of tape dangling from his hand. “You're back early.”

 

“Yeah. I took a shortcut.” Jim picked his way through the mess and plopped down next to his friend. It was quite obvious as to what Bones was trying to do, but Jim was still in a bit of shock at his surroundings. “What happened here?”

 

“I'm knitting a scarf,” he droned. He swung his arm so the tape roll hit Jim in the right pectoral. “The fuck does it look like I'm doing.”

 

“Ow!” Jim pouted and rubbed at his chest. “I thought you would be good at this shit. Ya know, since you're Starfleet's most cherished doctor.”

 

He ripped the tape from his hand and threw it onto Jim's bed. “Yeah, well, I'm not.” He flopped back onto the floor in misery. "Wrapping presents isn't the same as doing an operation. I'd rather do the operation."

 

Jim chuckled for a moment before something clicked. “Hey, wait a minute!” His head whipped around to see their tiny tree.

 

A tiny tree with several perfectly wrapped gifts scattered around it.

 

Four of which were not placed there by Jim.

 

“Then what the hell are those?!”

 

“The store wrapped 'em for me.”

 

“...and who's this one for?”

 

“Chapel. I'm her Secret Santa. She's a nurse who works on the same floor as me. I got her a scarf and some gloves.”

 

Jim tilted his head. “And why didn't you have the store wrap them for you?”

 

Bones sighed. “Because they didn't have that option.”

 

“Well, that sucks.”

 

Bones groaned out and agreement.

 

“Well,” Jim chirped, “luckily for you, you have me!”

 

He was met with a quizzical look. “Excuse you?”

 

“What? I'm awesome at wrapping!”

 

Bones sat up, staring down Jim in disbelief. “Wait, you're telling me that you wrapped those?!” He pointed at the tree.”

 

“Well, yeah. Here, let me.” He rolled out a new portion of wrapping paper and placed the box down on top. The next five minutes found Bones watching him with utter amazement until a flawless present sat before them, complete with decorative bow, ribbon, and fancy gift tag.

 

“How the fuck...”

 

Picking up the box, Jim snorted and quirked an eyebrow. “I guess you could say it's

 

a gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Jim essentially being an over achiever I envision him to be a super-star at gift wrapping :)
> 
> Also, it's really hard to infer a pun :/


	8. Got enough layers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Winter Accessories 
> 
> San Francisco has an unexpected cold snap and it becomes apparent that Jim and Bones have different opinions on how cold it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'm like Bones and sometimes I'm like Jim. There is no in between when it comes to living through Midwest winters lol

**Got enough layers?**

 

_Almost... got it... there!_

 

Leonard sighed in relief, letting his arms snap down to a resting position, as the beanie now sat comfortably on his head.

 

Now he was ready to go. Sure, he could barely move, but he was ready.

 

The cold could kiss his southern ass.

 

Or, well, not really. It'd have to go through three layers to get there.

 

Jim would probably laugh, but the joke would be on him when he finally felt the cold.

 

It surprised everyone in San Francisco. They all had heard the warning for the upcoming chill, but it was still a shock when it set in overnight. Leonard thought he was going to get hypothermia when he woke up, freezing, under his blankets.

 

And they had to suffer through upwards of a week of this shit?

 

Leonard was pissed, but at least he was prepared. He had on his short-sleeved shirt, underwear, and jeans, but he also had on long underwear, three pairs of socks, a long-sleeved shirt, a sweater, puffy jacket, scarf, gloves, boots, and his knit hat.

 

_Yeah_ , he thought. _F_ _uck you cold._

 

“Hey Bones? You ready?” He hear Jim call from their living room. Since they were second year cadets, Starfleet allowed them to live off campus in their own apartment. The two had taken no time to track down off-campus housing to rent.

 

“Yeah, I'm coming!” He left his room and made his way down the hall.

 

The sight that greeted him pissed him off even more.

 

Jim just had to subtly rub it in that he was from Iowa: The Land of Corn and Blankets of Snow.

 

Just a pair of jeans, sweater, open jacket, sneakers, a scarf, and a beanie graced his body.

 

That and the fucker was snickering at him.

 

“Oh, laugh it up, _Iowa_.” Leonard stomped his way to the door. “We'll see who's laughing when _you're_ the one with the cold and I have the hypos to help you.”

 

“Awww, Bones!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - 
> 
> Jim laughs, but he actually thinks that Leonard is adorable all bundled up and barely able to move.
> 
> Leonard grouches, but he secretly thinks that Jim is adorable in a scarf and beanie.


	9. I didn't know you were a lumberjack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine: Textile 
> 
> Bones breaks out the flannel shirts

**I didn't know you were a lumberjack?**

 

Jim stumbled out of the bathroom, still groggy with sleep, and tried to get to the small kitchenette without falling back to sleep.

 

He barely even registered Bones sitting at their tiny table until after he turned around with his steaming cup of coffee. He spluttered mid-scalding-sip at the sight and took no notice of the coffee dribbling down his chin.

 

Bones was doing what he did every morning, taking his time eating his breakfast and downing two cups of coffee while he read over various texts on his Padd.

 

No, what was different was what he was wearing.

 

The sweatpants was a common sight to behold on the Georgian, but the _flannel?_

 

Now that was a sight to behold.

 

Dark blue and gold in color, Bones not only decided to skip the top two buttons, but he also decided that it was absolutely necessary to roll up the sleeves.

 

A true gift from the Heavens above.

 

“Hey.” Jim snapped into focus. Bones still hadn't looked away from his Padd. “If you take a picture it'll last longer.”

 

Jim paused for a second before ditching his cup on the counter. “DON'T MOVE!” He dashed back to their bedroom to grab his Padd.

 

He knew what he was getting for Bones this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. – Bones' flannel collection increased by 10 shirts before the New Year hit :)
> 
> +++
> 
> Alright, short story time: I once got pulled into an argument (through text) between my best friend and her boyfriend about whether or not rolled up sleeves are attractive on a guy and he didn't (still doesn't) believe us when we said it was.


	10. The Door Is Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten: Front Door 
> 
> Back on shore leave, Jim rents a house on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a thousand hits???? Seriously guys, thank you sooooo much!! :D
> 
> I can't believe we're already on Day 10

**The Door Is Closer**

 

“Here we are!” Jim maneuvered the hovercar up to the front of the blue house. He glanced over at Bones and waited with baited breath.

 

His friend – no, boyfriend (Jim was still over the moon about that) - observed their newly rented home-away-from-home through the passenger window. Bones huffed a laugh and gave turned to give Jim a big grin.

 

Jim felt all of his nerves melt away and he returned the smile. “Yeah?”

 

Bones nodded. “Yeah, Jim. You were right. It looks amazing.” He then gave Jim's chest a warning poke and said, “But don't you dare let that go to your heard.”

 

Jim just grinned cockily. “Sure, Bones.” The brunet grumbled and got out of the car to grab their bags. Jim laughed and followed suit.

 

It was crew's first time back on Earth since they took their first mission nearly a year earlier. Since Jim and the crew were so young and green, Command had been keeping them on a short leash. Sending the ship on errands and diplomacy runs as tests to see how they could handle themselves. Jim hoped it wouldn't go on for too much longer. He signed up to explore space. To find new planets and races. Not to constantly double check on well-established colonies.

 

He wasn't the only one felt that way, either. It seemed that every time he made an announcement about a new mission, a sigh of irritation would echo throughout its halls.

 

Everyone had been overjoyed when the ship was given two weeks of shore leave. The second they reached the planet the crew scattered before Admiralty could get a hold of them.

 

Which was why decided to surprise Bones by renting the beach house. Jim was afraid that he would greet the first one he saw with a knuckle-sandwich as payback for how busy Medical had been.

 

Bored scientists and engineers confined to a small area?

 

Not a good thing.

 

So Jim spent a few days searching for the perfect spot to recharge. His choice? A small, secluded ocean-front cottage with a private beach located about two-hours south of San Francisco.

 

Not that he told Bones that. Jim just told him to follow his lead and led him to the rental that he requested to be parked near the campus.

 

There were some perks to being Captain.

 

Jim slammed the trunk closed and made his way up to the front porch, Bones following close behind. He handed his bag to Bones to unlock the door and let it swing open, giving a grand gesture for Bones to go first.

 

Bones rolled his eyes but stepped inside, dropping his bag in the quaint entryway.

 

Jim picked up his own bag. “You know Bones, you still haven't apologized for all the bitching you did on our way here.”

 

“You didn't tell me anything about what we were doing. I had every right to bitch,” Bones countered, watching as Jim closed and locked the door.

 

“Hey, I said it was a surprise! The whole point of a surprise is not telling what it is!” He moved forward and rested his hands on Bones' waist. “And you especially aren't supposed to tell what the surprise is to the person it's for.”

 

Bones quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, so this is for me then?” He dropped his own hand's to Jim's hips.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well, in that case.” Bones started to walk Jim backwards, not stopping until Jim's back was flat against the door and his front was pressed tightly against Bones' body. “I guess I should thank you then.”

 

Jim took a shallow breath, licking his lips. “I guess it's a good thing I went with the secluded home.”

 

Bones hummed his confirmation before slanting his mouth firmly over Jim's lips, the two allowing themselves to succumb to the familiar feeling.

 

Oh, yes, the secluded cottage was a very good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so not all of them could technically be considered holiday related
> 
> But holiday can also mean vacation soooooo


	11. It's three in the goddamn morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven: Joy 
> 
> Jim wakes Bones up in the middle of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this one tho
> 
> This is another personal favorite of mine :D

**It's three in the goddamn morning...**

 

Leonard's shift in the Medbay was awful. Several of the engineers got bored and thought it would be a great idea to juggle tools back and forth throughout the engine room.

 

It wasn't so great when a wrench knocked a coil loose and caused a small explosion, injuring about a dozen people in the vicinity.

 

Oh they were all patched up fine, but both Leonard and Scotty were pissed and agreed to have those involved off rotation for a duration of three weeks. In the mean time, they each needed to complete a safety course lead by Spock and they couldn't return to active duty until he gave them the 'okay'.

 

So Leonard thought it was perfectly fine when he returned to Jim's and his quarters, well past the end of his shift, and went straight to bed.

 

Of course, since he forgot to tell Jim his plans to sleep until his next shift started, Leonard was extremely pissed to be woken up at three in the morning.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, he grumbled as Jim continued to shake him and turned his head to speak. “Jim, I swear to GOD, if the ship isn't in need of an emergency evacuation...”

 

“Booones,” Jim whined. “You need to get up!”

 

“Do we need to evacuate?”

 

“No! The ship is fine.”

 

Leonard pulled the blankets tighter around his body and turned his head back into the pillow, muffling his voice. “Then I don't need to get up.”

 

“Yes, you do!”

 

“No, I don't.”

 

“You do!”

 

“I don't!”

 

“ _Boooones.”_

 

The desperate whine got Leonard's attention and he finally opened his eyes to peer at his lover. The light settings were still set low, but the stands of lights, that Jim had insisted on, cast a soft glow about the room. Without them, he would have surely missed the puppy-eyes Jim was currently aiming at him.

 

_Ugh!_ “Fine!” Jim perked up as Leonard flipped over and moved to sit against the headboard. “What is sooooo god damn important that I have to be up right now?”

 

“This!” Jim's Padd was thrust into his lap and powered on. “Computer, lights to 40%.”

 

Leonard looked away from it, squinting in the sudden brightness. “What the --”

 

“Daddy?”

 

Leonard straightened, suddenly wide awake, and stared down at the Padd in disbelief. “Jo?”

 

With how deep they were in space, calls back to Earth were limited and tricky to organize. Messages alone took days and sometimes weeks to go back and forth.

 

“Hi, Daddy!” Joanna's angelic face beamed back to him through the screen, her curly pigtails bouncing as she waved her hand at him. He could see the sun shining in through the windows, glistening off the dozens of holiday decorations surrounding her.

 

“Hi, Baby.” He gave her a weak wave. “Wha-- How?”

 

She gave him another joyous grin. “Uncle Jim! He arranged for the call since you two won't be back in time for the holidays.”

 

Leonard's heart swelled with warmth as he turned to look at Jim, an affectionate smile blooming at the sight of the joyous looking blond.

 

He suddenly wasn't so sure the sock-wrapped ring box would be able to stay in his closet until the gift exchange.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> I love these two so much


	12. Simply the Softest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve: Beauty Ritual
> 
> Jim wasn't gifted with low-maintenance skin

**Simply the Softest**

 

Any one who has shaken hands with Jim Kirk has felt the callouses.

 

The hands of a working man; they're old and well worn along his broad palms and slender fingers. They've built fences, broken noses, shot phasers, recalculated tests, and saved the lives of billions of beings. Some have said they fit his personality to a 'T'.

 

Leonard figures that few, if only one, have taken notice of the backs of his hands. Smooth and soft – they represent a side of Jim that only Leonard gets.

 

It confused him at first, waking up that first morning in their academy dorm and finding the numerous products scattered across the left side of the bathroom counter. Jocelyn had had a lot, but she was a woman who was very concerned about her image. She wasn't here, though, and they certainly weren't his. There was only one option, but that couldn't be right.

 

Jim had showed up on the shuttle covered in scars, bruises, and blood.

 

There was no way the kid would have all these.

 

But he did, and Leonard watched in disbelief as the blond meticulously rubbed in lotion after showering and cleansing his face.

 

When he asked about the routine, Jim responded with how he didn't have the best skin as a teenager. Between the acne and the dry skin, it just wasn't a fun time. So he spent hours, one afternoon, researching different products to invest in before spending his hard-earned cash on each and every item. It was nearly a month before he felt confident in his own skin. Later on, he admitted to even purchasing make-up to wear on and off. Nothing too bold, just products that would look natural on his skin. Primer, concealer, and foundation was on his skin more often than not, especially after a rough bar outing.

 

He said the only other person who knew was Frank, but that was only because the man walked in and found Jim washing his face over the sink. Jim didn't go into details about what happened next, but he said he was careful to not let others know about it. Leonard had felt a coil of anger at that statement. Not even twenty-four hours and already he cared about the kid more than he should. He had made it clear to Jim that a beauty routine was a good thing, not something to be ashamed about. The brightness that returned to sky-blue eyes had Leonard vowing to do what he could to keep it there.

 

The routine continued when they finally took to the stars, but it also changed. When Jim decided to grow his hair out, more products were added to keep it soft and tame: professional grade shampoos and conditioners, a fancy hair brush, expensive hair oil, and some headbands.

 

Leonard had even bought Jim a special caddy to hold and carry all of his toiletries. He himself didn't have a problem working around all of the products on the counter, but he figured Spock and Nyota might since the four of them essentially shared the bathroom between Jim and Spock's rooms.

 

Captains had a lot of extra privileges; private bathrooms were not one such privilege.

 

But it didn't dissuade him, though, and for that Leonard was pleased. He looked over the exhausted Captain, out cold next to him in the dark of the room on their large bed. Soft, blond hair flopped down into closed eyes and Leonard took the moment to move it back. Carding his hand through the silk-like locks, he gradually roamed down to the smooth skin on his husband's bare shoulders and along the expanse of his back. The backs of his hands were soft, but it had nothing on the rest of his body.

 

And while Jim's hands were shared with the people, the rest of his body was shared with Leonard and Leonard alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are someone who has a simple routine to keep your skin and hair looking on point, you are incredibly lucky.
> 
> I'm one of those that wishes they had a low-maintenance, but instead I got stuck with finicky skin. God it sucks :\


	13. Need Some Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen: Favorite Holiday Drink
> 
> The betrayal hits hard and deep

**Need Some Time**

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Leonard watched as Jim merely turned his ear more towards his voice. He stood with his back to Leonard in front of their kitchenette’s oven, his eyes staying focused on the large pot he was stirring. “I'm making hot chocolate, Bones.”

 

Leonard shuffled closer and leaned against the counter. “Why?”

 

Jim shrugged. “It's a happy drink.” He clicked the burner off and moved the pot to a cooler side of the stove before mirroring Leonard's pose. “And a calming one. Everyone's in a mood right now since it's the holidays and we're in the middle of nowhere. Thought I'd do something to cheer everyone up. Well, the Bridge crew at least.” The 'for now' wasn't spoken, but he knew Jim well enough to know it was implied.

 

“Can't disagree with you on that.” He himself was still a bit bitter about not being able to be with his daughter. He looked at the pot and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Is that homemade?”

 

Jim brightened up at the question. “Yup! Family recipe on my mom's side. She made it whenever she was home.” Blue eyes softened at the memories. “It wasn't always a pleasant time, but hot chocolate time always was.” Jim pushed away from the counter and grabbed two mugs and a ladle, filling the mugs with the rich drink. “Here.”

 

Leonard accepted his mug, relishing in the warmth seeping through the ceramic wall and into his hands. He took a sip, ignoring the burn, and let out a groan at the taste. “Oh my god.”

 

“Good right?” He didn't have to look over to see how pleased the young Captain was. His voice said it all.

 

Leonard hummed in affirmation and took another sip. “Why haven’t you made this before, Jim? Why have you kept us apart?”

 

“Do I need to give you some time alone?”

 

“Probably. Yes.”

 

Jim snorted in amusement and took his own sip. “And for you information, I have made it before. Every year actually.”

 

Leonard shook his head. “No. Absolutely not. You're lying to me. I would noticed.”

 

Jim laughed. “I'm serious!”

 

“No.”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“No, 'cause I've always seen you mixing in powdered mix from a tin!”

 

“That's what it is, Bones! It's a homemade powder mix. It's just a couple of spoonfuls for every mug. You don't have to make big batches of it.”

 

Leonard stared at Jim in disbelief, clutching his mug closer to his chest. “Are you fucking kidding me.”

 

Jim shook his head. “You seriously never took any?”

 

“No, 'cause I thought it was store bought,” Leonard bemoaned. He hated the store bought mixes. “If I had known it wasn't I would have taken it all!” He stared dejectedly at the pot. “I've wasted so much time.” Sighing, he moved around Jim and ladled more of the drink into his mug and trudged out of the kitchen.

 

“Bones?”

 

Leonard paused in the doorway, cradling the mug gingerly in his hands. “I have seven years to make up for, Jim. I need some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s.- Jim timed it; it was two hours before Bones left his blanket nest on the couch. 
> 
> And even then it was to just get more hot chocolate.
> 
> ++
> 
> So this won't be the first time that I'll mention them making food (heads up for a future fic(s)) and I'm going to be posting the recipes for them as well :)
> 
> Those will be in a linked fic that I'll post later today since I, unfortunately, do not know the hot chocolate recipe that my mom has right off the bat :\


	14. Surprise???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen: Shopping
> 
> Bones is really hard to buy for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously everyone, thank you so much for all of the hits, comments, and kudos!!! I really can't thank you all enough :D

**Surprise???**

_\- Bourbon_

_\- Booze_

_\- ???????_

 

Jim sighed as he looked over his measly list. He only had a few days left to figure out what all he should get Bones and so far the only thing he was confident in buying the grumpy surgeon was the best bottle of bourbon he could afford.

 

That just didn't seem like enough.

 

He swore under his breath and crushed the list in his hand before weaving his way through the crowded mall. Jim figured that since he couldn't think of anything specific to buy, he'd just wander about and see if anything caught his eye.

 

He wasn't seeing anything.

 

Just a shit ton of booths for knock-off sunglasses, teeny-bopper clothing stores, fast-food joints, Bones' face staring at him in shock through the crowd, shoe stores...

 

_Shit!_

 

Jim's head whipped back to where he saw his friend in the crowd. Apparently it was too late to hide since the man visibly sighed and started to make his way through the sea of people.

 

“I'm guessing you're here for the same reason I am,” Bones drawled out once he got close enough.

 

Jim snorted. “So it seems that neither of us are particularly easy to buy for.”

 

“Oh, you're easy to buy for, Jim,” Bones chuckled out. “I'm just too busy to go shopping.”

 

“Speaking of which, I thought you had to work?”

 

Bones at least had the decency to look a bit guilty as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, about that, I lied. Sorry. I thought if I'd said I was going out you'd want to tag along.”

 

“Alright, you got me there.”

 

Bones nodded and then gave Jim a quizzical look. “You think I'm hard to buy for?” He laughed at the withering look Jim gave him.

 

“Oh, don't laugh at me. I bet your family hated buying gifts for you.” He turned and carved his way to a pretzel stand Bones following on his heels. If he was going to get teased, it might as well happen on a full stomach.

 

He chuckled, again. “Oh, they did. I was reminded of it every year. It's just interesting to see the pattern still continues.” A thoughtful look graced his face. “Although, the year that Joce and I were expecting Joanna was pretty easy. We just got a shit ton of baby supplies.”

 

Wait... _What???_

 

Jim stopped suddenly and whipped around to face his friend, forgetting how close Bones was to him. He stumbled back as Bones' body slammed full force into his.

 

The only thing that Jim could focus on were the strong arms that had wrapped themselves around his middle and the hazel eyes, full of shock and concern, staring right back into his own baby blues.

 

Time seemed to stop.

 

It was just the two of them, just Jim and Bones.

 

The thought caused Jim's heart to flutter in his chest. Oh, he didn't want this moment to end. For Bones' arms to withdraw from his waist, but all to soon that's what happened. The noise of the shoppers around them gradually came back full force, but the sound of Bones' clearing his throat and mumbling out an awkward ' _sorry_ ' was all Jim could focus on.

 

He cleared his own throat. “Uh, no problem, thanks for that.”

 

Bones nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Jim shook his head to clear it and tried to remember why he stopped in the first place.

 

“Joanna.”

 

Bones' gaze snapped up to Jim's face. “What?”

 

“Joanna. Who's Joanna.”

 

He sighed and Jim felt that he was just about to discover a missing piece of his friend. “She's my daughter, Jim.”

 

It felt like all the air got sucked out of his lungs. “You never told me you had a daughter.” 

 

“I don't tell anyone, really.” He dropped his gaze and continued, “In all honesty, it's like I don't have one at all. I worked too much; I barely saw her after she was born and when Joce served me the papers, she requested – and got – full custody. Haven't seen her for nearly a year.”

 

“Bones,” Jim lamented. He reached out and pulled the doctor into his arms. His heart fluttered once again when he felt his hug being returned.

 

…

 

“Jim,” Leonard questioned. He stared down at the Padd he just unwrapped. “Why did you give me my own Padd?” He was confused at how pushy the blond was that they open presents now and that he open this one in particular first. Now that he saw what was inside, well, his confusion only increased.

 

Jim reached over and snagged the device from his lap. It was mere seconds after it was clicked on that the Padd chimed with an incoming call. He watched as Jim grinned and accepted it before placing it back on his lap.

 

Leonard knew that Jim was grinning at him, but the small face of his daughter smiling up at him though the screen was far more important.

 

..

 

“So, how'd I do?”

 

Bones glanced up from the now dark Padd, hazel eyes shining from unshed tears. He reached over and placed his hand on Jim's wrist, the thumb rubbing across the back of Jim's hand sent a wave of heat up his arm. Jim smiled, mirroring the emotion of his best friend.

 

“I think that's the best present I've ever gotten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember when, in yesterday's notes, I mentioned about the hot chocolate recipe????
> 
> As it turns out, there are technically three hot chocolate recipes that I have to share. There's a stove-top one and two powder mixes that you can make. 
> 
> Even more shocking, the stove-top one and one of the mixes can be found on the side of Hershey's Natural unsweetened Cocoa Powder...
> 
> Yeah, I'm as surprised as you are at that. Shows how much I paid attention to that container seeing as I never noticed the different recipes :\
> 
> So, yeah, those will get posted at some point.
> 
> Also, I'm going to start putting these on my tumblr. The link to that can be found in my profile description and it is a sideblog of my mainblog - just fyi. I don't know if I'll get any posted today, but I will start doing that over the next few days :)


	15. Move Forward Two Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen: Game Day 
> 
> The Enterprise has a game day

**Move Forward Two Spaces**

 

A content smile spread across Jim's face as he took in the sights and sounds of the crew around him.

 

Game night had been a few weeks in the making, ordering and replicating as many vintage board games as they could before scattering them across the rec rooms. There were mixed emotions about the day, but it appeared that everyone was enjoying the day off.

 

Chekov was in the corner, on hour four, obliterating five others at Risk. It's no surprise that the majority of his plastic army was stationed in Russia.

 

Scotty was displaying a startling amount of proficiency at Monopoly. He had several hotels scattered across the board and he cackled as the other three players kept handing over the fake money.

 

In the center of the room, Spock and Uhura were neck and neck in Scattergories; the other three players with them were just bullshitting their answers while the other two competed for the title of 'Winner'.

 

And Sulu was busy concentrating on the current mystery of Clue. The small group appeared to have two weapons and three suspects crossed off their list and were taking bets on who the killer was.

 

Jim himself had been playing Life, but left once the game finished. He felt a drink was necessary in order to drown the guilt of having to start to lay the child pegs in a pile on the plastic car.

 

He took a sip of his whiskey and glanced over at Bones.

 

The doctor had grumbled about coming to the game night, but, with how he was laughing now, Jim wouldn't have known. His head was thrown back, exposing the tanned expanse of his neck, into a loud laugh and Jim could see his mouth move as he and Chapel – most likely – heckled M'Benga's ability at Operation.

 

Bones must have felt eyes on him because he looked up and caught Jim's eye, giving him an affectionate smile. Jim couldn't help but chuckle as Chapel leaned over and whispered something Bones' ear, causing the man to look away and scowl as the other two laughed.

 

He had a feeling game night would become a regular event.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know they meant American football, but I liked this idea better :)
> 
> Omg though, Risk is almost as bad as Monopoly in taking up a lot of time. My brother and his friend once spent like six hours playing risk. My mom got up to go to the bathroom in the early morning hours and she found them sitting in the kitchen, rolling the dice as quietly as they could while everyone slept.
> 
> As for Monopoly, I once played a speed round. As in, you get a bunch of players and you pair up and divide up the different tasks of the game between the two of you (like, who rolls the dice, who moves the piece, who is in charge of the properties, who is in charge of the money, ...). You then proceed to complete an entire game in under 40 minutes ...I don't recommend it. It was pure chaos. Unless you like chaos like that...then I'd recommend it.
> 
> All in all, though, Scattergories is by far my favorite :)


	16. Death By Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen: Baking 
> 
> Bones is a very good baker

**Death By Cookies**

When his quarter's door whooshed open, Jim jolted at the sudden onslaught of delicious smells that hit his nose.

 

Intrigued, he stepped inside and toed off his boots before following the scent to the small kitchenette. He had to admit the sight he was greeted to was just as confusing as it was appealing.

 

He leaned against the doorway, watching as a humming Bones meticulously punched out cookie after cookie and laid them gently on a cookie sheet. With a look of contentment gracing his face, he was in a green sweater, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and an apron was tied around his frame. Jim figured he must have been working for a while from the flour dusting the man's mussed hair and the several dozen other cookies scattered across their counter space.

 

“I didn't know you baked, Bones,” Jim said, stepping forward to get a closer look at the different batches. There were peanut butter cookies and chocolate chip cookies, pie like cookies, cinnamon swirl ones, and even a few batches that sat upside down, oozing caramel.

 

Bones glanced up for a moment before looking back down to scoop together the scrap dough. Shrugging, he said, “Yeah, Mamma taught me growing up. Said everyone should know how to cook n' bake and that life would be easier if you knew how to.” He grabbed a rolling pin and sprinkled down a little more flour. “Sometimes I think Joce only married me for some of my recipes. She was always pestering me about helping out and what ingredients were in each one.”

 

Jim hummed and picked up one of the apple pie cookies. “Are they really that good?”

 

Bones stopped and leaned against the counter with a smirk. “You tell me.”

 

He squinted at the comment, but popped the entire cookie into his mouth. “Oh, dear God,” he moaned.

 

This is what heaven tasted like. It tasted like a delicious apple pie.

 

“I'm a bit insulted that a _cookie_ , of all things, made you make that sound.”

 

Jim licked his lips and started to stack cookies into his hands. “Yeah, but you made the cookie. So in a way you did make me make that sound.”

 

“Suuuure.” Bones tilted his head in confusion. “What are you doing?”

 

Jim added an eighth one to the stack and turned to leave.

 

“Jim?”

 

“Thanks, Bones!”

 

Jim heard the sound of a towel smacking the counter as he devoured a third cookie.

 

“Dammit, Jim! You'll make yourself sick!”

 

“If I die by eating too many cookies, then that's how I die!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the other chapter I was thinking of for the recipes and I did not realize that it came this soon :\


	17. You Have To follow The Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen: Green 
> 
> Jim added a little holiday cheer to their dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soooo much for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!!! :D

**You Have To follow The Rule**

 

“Kid, I'm sure that our clothes will still be there no matter what time we get back,” Leonard grumbled as Jim forcefully dragged him across campus by the sleeve of his cadet uniform.

 

“But I'm staaaaarving, Bones,” Jim whined, expertly dodging around classmates on the sidewalks.

 

They had just finished their last final of the semester and were officially free of classes until the new year. He had suggested that they go out that night to celebrate and Jim was very exuberant about getting back to their dorm to change.

 

In no time at all they had reached their dorm and Jim was punching in the lock code. He followed Jim into the room, but quickly found himself sandwiched between the door and Jim's body.

 

Jim's lean, very muscular, body.

 

Leonard could feel his heart pick up and the blood starting to rush throughout him. He tried to calm himself down and stared out over Jim's shoulder. “Uh, Jim?”

 

“Yes, Bones?”

 

He gulped at the coy tone. “What, ah, what are you doing?”

 

Jim leaned more into Leonard and ran his hands up his torso to cup his neck. “Just trying to follow the rule, Bones.”

 

_Rule?_

 

“What rule?”

 

He saw Jim grin in his peripheral. “Look up.”

 

Leonard willed himself to meet the – _holy shit_ – blown out, sky blue eyes before forcing himself to look up at...

 

the bundle of green leaves and red berries taped above their door.

 

Oh, _that_ rule.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also been slowly getting each of these posted on my tumblr over the past few days. I hope to have a few more up today :)


	18. Festive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen: Winter Wonderland 
> 
> The enterprise becomes a winter wonderland

**Festive**

 

“Well, Jim.” Jim turned his head to see his best friend who was completely in _awwwh_ of their surroundings “You did it.”

 

Jim chuckled, but his heart swelled with pride. It took nearly three weeks of planning and prep, two days of work, a lot of bargaining, and a shit ton of shift changes, but he did it.

 

The _Enterprise_ could officially be considered the most festive ship in space.

 

Handmade snowflakes, ornaments, and blue and silver streamers hung from the ceilings. Strands of garland were draped across the doorways. Twinkling lights were affixed to the railings. The intercoms were programed to softly play seasonal music from a mix of cultures in the background as they worked.

 

And the largest decorated evergreen, candlebra, and menorah that Jim could find were set up in the rec rooms.

 

Those were just the things the two were familiar with. Jim didn't just stop with the Earth based holidays. He had sent out a questionnaire towards the beginning asking about the holidays the crew celebrated during this time of the year; he didn't want someone left out of the cheer.

 

Jim shifted his stance, leaning just enough to have his shoulder pressed lightly against his companion. He ached to grab his hand, but they were still technically on duty and in a public portion of the ship.

 

Oh well, they'd have several hours to themselves later.

 

For now, though, he was content to relish in Bones' amazement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the mental image of the ships being completely decked out for different holidays and I think that, with how many land in December, this time of the year would be a reason for them to go overboard with the decorations :)


	19. SQUELCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen: Boots 
> 
> Most of the country was getting snow. San Francisco? Rain.

**SQUELCH!**

Jim stated in his lethargic state on his bed as he heard their dorm door swish open and shut. It wasn't of his concern; Bones had said that he would get back around this time. Besides, he had only completed his final final exam of the semester and was completely wiped out. Especially since he had to sprint from the classroom through the rain to get to his dry dorm. Sleep was the only thing he wanted to do right now and he was just moments from –

 

_SQUELCH! SQUELCH! SQUELCH!_

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” Jim shot up in panic and frantically looked around the room. “What the hell was that!?”

 

“Jim!?”

 

_SQUELCH! SQUELCH! SQUELCH! SQUELCH! SQUELCH!_

 

The sound got louder.

 

Bones entered their shared room in a panic and stopped. “Jim, what's wrong? What happened?”

 

Jim slowly slipped off his bed and looked around. The sound wasn't happening anymore. “There was a noise...”

 

Bones quirked an eyebrow. “Good noise or bad noise?”

 

Jim crept around trying figure out where it came from. “Weird noise.”

 

“Huh.” Bones lost interest and shrugged at Jim's endeavor. “Okay.” He dropped his bag on the ground and removed his jacket.

 

Jim swung around. “Okay?”

 

The doctor shrugged again. “You didn't call it a bad noise and I just finished an eight hour surgery; food and sleep is all I care about right now.” He started to make his way over to his bed.

 

_SQUELCH! SQUELCH! SQUELCH!_

 

“STOP!” _Oh. My. God._

 

Bones turned around, his exasperated look meeting Jim's one of shock. “What now?!?”

 

“It's you!” He stomped over and jabbed at Bones' chest. “You're the source of the noise!”

 

“What noise, Jim?”

 

“Every time you walk you make a noise!”

 

Bones' face scrunched up in confusion. “What?” All of a sudden a light bulb seemed to click and glanced down at his feet. “Ooooh.”

 

“What?” Jim glanced down as well and immediately felt like the world's biggest idiot.

 

The puddle around Bones' blue, rubber rain-boots seemed to grow as the water continued to drip off the slick surface. It was several moments before they both tore their eyes away and made eye contact.

 

While the tidal wave of embarrassment was slamming over Jim, Bones appeared to be taking way too much pleasure out of the situation.

 

“Wow, Jim...”

 

“Don't...”

 

“You were scared by rubber boots.”

 

“Bones...”

 

“Exactly how badly did that final fry your brain??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just take a moment to enjoy the image of Bones with rubber rain boots??? Doesn't matter what color or pattern you imagine them to be, just enjoy the imagery :)
> 
> Anyways, I've gotten the first 8 of these posted on my tumblr for this account and you can find the link to that in my profile :)


	20. Mystified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty: Night 
> 
> Jim takes the two of them away for the holidays.

**Mystified**

 

“Jim,” Leonard panted as he followed the blond through the thick forest and knee-high snow. “What the hell are we doing?”

 

Jim paused long enough to glance back and laugh at him. “Come on Bones!”

 

Leonard grumbled but continued to trudge on after the energetic puppy that was his best friend.

 

Last night, a week into their winter break, Jim had burst into the room and told Leonard to pack a bag and get ready because they were going on vacation. It wasn't like he had anything special in mind for their break – plus he already had Jim's present figured out – so he didn't really have any qualms about going.

 

That is, until he staggered off the goddamn shuttle in the middle of NORTHERN FUCKING CANADA.

 

This was Jim Kirk he was talking about. Jim Kirk who flirts with every one with a pulse regardless of their gender or species.

 

Well...everyone except Leonard, much to his irritation.

 

So, naturally, he had figured the blond was taking them to some sunny island were they could lay on the beach in swim trunks, get drunk on super alcoholic, fruity drinks, and he could ~~subtly ogle Jim's abs~~ make sure that Jim wasn't going to get burnt to a crisp.

 

And Leonard was pretty sure that doing any of those in Northern Canada – at night – during the winter would earn them a severe case of hypothermia.

 

“Almost there Bones!”

 

Leonard huffed but tried to tromp a little faster to keep up. Minutes later they broke through into a small, snow-filled clearing and he watched as Jim dropped the backpack he was carrying off his shoulder.

 

He joined his friend in the middle of the clearing. “This is where you wanted to go?!”

 

Jim didn't bother to look up, just pulled a large thermos and two mugs from the bag before sitting down. “Yup.” He started pouring out warm drinks.

 

“Why?”

 

Blue eyes peered up at him. “Just sit down Bones.”

 

“No! I'll get wet!”

 

“It'll be fine! The snow pants won't let you get wet!”

 

He scowled, but couldn't argue with that. “Fine,” he bit out and plopped down next to the overly pleased idiot. He accepted a mug of hot chocolate, relishing in the warmth seeping through his gloves. “So what's so important that we're out here in the middle of the night?”

 

The asshole just smirked and sipped his own drink.

 

That's how they spent the next five minutes, just Jim smirking and Leonard grouching, before the whole clearing was tinged green and Jim flopped backward into the snow, letting out a delighted giggle as his drink sloshed into the snow.

 

Leonard, on the other hand, was completely confused until Jim's hand came up and tilted his face up towards the sky.

 

“Oh my god,” he breathed out.

 

He had heard about the Aurora Borealis growing up. How breathtaking it was to see them light up the night, but the descriptions were nothing on the actual spectacle.

 

The whole atmosphere was alight with color; the pinks and greens dancing in front of a backdrop of ancient stars like the flowing skirts of classical dancers. Every so often, flashes of red, blue, purple, and yellow would thread themselves through elaborate production.

 

Leonard was mystified. He didn't even recall shoving his mug in the snow and reclining back; just the constant performance before him.

 

He was so entranced he didn't even notice when Jim spent more time watching himself than the endless sky above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing in the world that I wish I could see, it would probably be the Northern Lights. I've never seen them before, but I honestly think they're one of the coolest thing this world has to offer :)


	21. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-one: Grateful 
> 
> He's never experienced anything quite like this before.

**Awakened**

 

Jim's heart swelled with affection as he watched the brunet asleep on his stomach beside him, arms shoved under the pillow and blankets so low around his waist that any movement could expose him fully to the room.

 

It took the two nearly a year and a half to pull their head's out of their asses and finally address the feelings between them.

 

A year and a half of mutual pining and emotional frustration that finally climaxed at the stroke of the new year.

 

And, boy, was it a hell of a way to welcome the new year.

 

In just a few hours, this man, this surgeon, this grumpy, divorced bastard from Georgia had single-handedly ruined the idea of _just_ _sex_ with another person for the rest of Jim's life.

 

And he was grateful for it.

 

All of his past escapades had been meaningless romps only done to relive himself of the itch under his skin.

 

But this - this first time with Bones - was an awakening.

 

Every kiss, every caress, exuded a seemingly endless amount of pure, raw emotion that had Jim in tears by the time he reached his release.

 

Every whimpered prayer met with sweet praises murmured directly into his ear.

 

Every pleasured moan swallowed up with a loving kiss.

 

Jim's fingers lightly traced constellations throughout the expanse of freckles on Bones' shoulders. He smiled softly as his muse let out a sigh at the touch before letting out a faint snore. Retracting his hand, Jim slowly shifted across the bed, being careful not to jostle his partner, and gradually settled down against the warm body. He closed his eyes and breathed out his own sigh of contentment at the sound of the heart thumping under the bones and muscle beneath his ear.

 

Yeah, he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This originally was supposed to be a lazy day fic


	22. Is It Haunted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-two: Christmas Tree 
> 
> Leonard wakes up to a tiny tree

**Is It Haunted?**

 

The aggressive snort that came from his body woke Leonard up with a start. He sniffed and blinked through the morning grogginess and the colorful assault on his eyes.

 

_Wait..._

 

He squinted, trying to confirm that the tiny tree was really real.

 

Roughly two feet tall, it sat on the desk across from his face, it's small, colorful lights set to a slow twinkle.

 

“Jim?”

 

The mound under the blankets on the other bed shifted at his question.

 

“Hey, Jim?”

 

“Mmmrrpfff, huh?” The blankets were pulled down so Leonard could see the top of a blond head.

 

“Where did the tree come from?”

 

It wasn't there when he left for his rotation at the hospital and he never noticed it when he got back several hours ago.

 

Then again, his usual priority after a rotation is food and sleep so he's not too surprised that he missed it.

 

Jim curled up tighter under his blankets. “I found it at the mall yesterday. Thought our room could use a little cheer.” The end of his comment was muddled from a yawn, but Leonard managed to decipher it.

 

“Oh.” He looked over the tree before something clicked. “Did you turn the lights on?”

 

“What do ya mean?”

 

“I mean, the lights are on.”

 

The bundle shifted again until Jim's confused face emerged from under the covers. “I didn't turn the lights on.”

 

They shared a look before looking back at the twinkling tree.

 

Jim cleared his throat. “Uhm, Bones....”

 

“Yeah?” He focused back on a very concerned Jim.

 

“Did I buy a haunted tree?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on a true story that just happened at my house. We have this tiny tree that we never use to set out, but this year my mom decided that she'd buy a strand of small lights and set it out. The lights have several different settings, but we keep it on the 'steady glow' setting. Anyways, my mom got home the one day right after we got the tree set up and she made a comment about how it was nice that I turned it on today and that I had turned it off last night. I had been home for hours, but that was the first time that day that I noticed that the tree was on.
> 
> I never turned on the tree and I never turned it off the previous night.
> 
> Turns out, the lights have this setting were they will automatically turn on and off after a certain period of time.
> 
> It sort of weirded us out at first :\


	23. One By One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-three: Presents 
> 
> It's just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!! They are very much appreciated :) XOXO

**One By One**

 

They show up one by one, placed around the tiny tree and across the surface of the desk. Some were perfectly wrapped, with crisp folds and curled ribbons. Others were lumpy, the thin paper crinkling from the lack of support from it's soft interior.

 

Not a single one carried a name tag.

 

Why should they?

 

Jim knew which ones he placed while Bones was occupied at the hospital.

 

Leonard knew which ones he placed while Jim was passed out sleeping in his bed.

 

They show up, one by one, but it's no secret who they're from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a super short one...and it's posted a lot later than when I usually get them up :\ 
> 
> I'm almost up to date with getting these posted on my tumblr (link in my profile). I currently have up to Day 15 and I'm getting the rest set up in a queue :)


	24. Cookies Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-four: Tradition 
> 
> Jim does a 'Lightning Round'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only the 24th where I am, but for those who are already on the 25th - Merry Christmas!! :D
> 
> I don't know how early or late tomorrow's post will be, but I hope to have it up early on in the morning...it depends on how early I can wake up lol

**Cookies Galore**

 

“So,” Leonard said as he carefully removed the final pan of sugar cookies from the oven. “You really don't have any holiday traditions?” After placing the pan on top of the small oven, he turned around to see Jim perched by the counter, munching on a star-shaped cookie.

 

The blond shrugged. “Any traditions my family might have had would have been when I was little. Don't really remember them now.” He popped the last of the cookie into his mouth and brushed the crumbs from his hands. “You really decorated cookies every year?”

 

“Yup!” He reached over and smacked Jim's hand when the kid tried to grab another one. “And stop that! There won't be any left to decorate if you keep eating them,” he grouched.

 

..

 

Leonard placed the last cookie down on the rack nodded. The many batches were a mix of shapes and sizes. There were large and small reindeer and trees and stars, sweaters, tiny mittens, several different ornaments, and an assortment of woodland creatures from a cutter set that Jim found while they were shopping.

 

They also had a massive amount of sprinkles scattered across their table. He doubted they really needed that many, but Jim had insisted they did.

 

He looked over to where the blond was finishing up the frosting and went to help him carry over the different colors. It took some time, but they had finally settled upon seven colors – red, green, yellow, blue, brown, black, and white. If they needed another, they could just combine them.

 

Leonard placed the final bowl down and glanced up at his companion. “Alright, I think we're ready to start.”

 

+++++

 

The wanna-be Captain took to this far better than what Leonard expected. Sure there was the obligatory inappropriate cookies, but Jim was rather serious about his decorating, making sure that each line of frosting was crisp and clean and every sprinkle placed just so even as they laughed and joked.

 

Well, most of the time he was serious.

 

Leonard looked up from the ornament he was working on to see Jim placing five of the mini cookies down in front of him.

 

He tilted his head. “Jim, what are you doing?”

 

The blond picked up the bowl of blue frosting. “I'm gonna do a lightning round.”

 

Before he could even question what a 'lightning round' was, he watched as Jim scooped up a heaping spoonful of the gooey frosting and start to drizzle it over the cookies.

 

Well, try to drizzle it.

 

Instead the waterfall of frosting acted like a mini tornado, picking up each cookie as Jim's hand circled over the assortment and depositing them back down into a frosting-cookie pile that screamed of bad decisions and cavities.

 

..

 

Jim looked betrayed at the mess. “What... no! You weren't supposed to do that!” He turned sad eyes to Bones and pouted more at the state the brunet was in. “Boooones!!! Stop laughing!”

 

The pouting only lasted so long before crying laughter soon overtook him as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [Lightning Round](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/post/154896939850/sfumato-the-bear-sfumato-the-bear-friend) is an honest to God thing that my friend did just last week and I'm still not over laughing about it


	25. Na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-five: Morning 
> 
> Sleepy Christmas morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you celebrate Christmas - Merry Christmas!!
> 
> If you don't celebrate Christmas - I hope you have a wonderful day and your own holidays are full of happiness and cheer :)

**Na**

 

“Hey, Bones?” Jim's voice drifted up to Leonard's ears from where the blond's head rested on his chest.

 

“Yeah?” He took his hand and carded it though Jim's short hair, sighing as he felt Jim snuggle closer and tighten his hold on Leonard.

 

“It's Christmas.” Jim nuzzled his head closer into the brunet's chest.

 

“Huh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

There was silence until the doctor replied, “Should we get up?”

 

Jim gave a thoughtful hum before he stroked Leonard's side and closed his eyes. “Na.”

 

Leonard huffed in amusement and wrapped his arm around the younger man. “Good choice.”

 

Christmas would still be happening for how many more hours anyways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally up to date with getting these up on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!! Yaay!!
> 
> I also have a masterlist set up! For the most part, if it shows up here, it will also be on my tumblr (and vice versa) :)


	26. Tighter Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-six: Family 
> 
> Family is more than just blood.

**Tighter Bond**

 

Jaylah drank another, useless, shot and absorbed the scene before her.

 

After everything that happened on Altamid and _Yorktown_ , the _Enterprise_ crew was going to be stuck on the secluded starbase for roughly a year while their ship was being rebuilt.

 

She didn't know how close they all were to each other, but she had an inkling that the recent events had changed their dynamics.

 

Across from where she sat cross-legged on the floor at the low table, Montgomery Scotty, Pavel Andrevich, and Hikaru Sulu were playing some game called 'Poker'. They had tried to teach her the rules of it, but the different schematics eluded her. The three joked and laughed as they exchanged thin cards and round tiles between each other. Occasionally, Montgomery Scotty and Pavel Andrevich would tease Hikaru Sulu's mate about revealing his mate's cards. Ben Sulu would just laugh and run his hand affectionately though his mate's hair as he lounged in the squishy chair behind him.

 

Meanwhile their child, Little Demora, had the attention of Uhura Nyota, Mister Spocko, James Tee, and Bones McCoy. The four adults had been chatting among themselves about future work to be done when the little girl had expressed that that table was the best place to color. Bones McCoy had pulled over a chair for her and Little Demora quickly settled in, coloring away in her color picture books. Immediately, all of their focus was on Little Demora, accepting her offer of coloring with her and asking her about her thoughts on different topics.

 

From what she gathered, Hikaru Sulu and Ben Sulu were the only pair in the group to have a child. Though, with how the two pairs fawned over and interacted with her, Jaylah figured that that would change.

 

They would be great parents, she just knew.

 

Anyone who could care for a few hundred people and still have love to spare would always be a good parent.

 

She felt lucky to be apart of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt right to write this from Jaylah's perspective :)
> 
> +++
> 
> And you know damn well that Bones got in her ear and told her that she should call Spock 'Mr. Spocko'. 
> 
> Ben and Hikaru would have gotten off the hook since they seem to be the only ones who would introduce themselves in a normal manner. 
> 
> And Pavel, I feel like she would have misheard his middle name and dropped syllable.


	27. Not A Clairvoyant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-seven: Weather 
> 
> Jim didn't count on the weather (a continuation of Mystified)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that we're already on day 27???????? 'Cause I can't :\
> 
> Seriously, I can not thank you all enough for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!! :)

**Not A Clairvoyant**

 

“Boooooones...I'm booooored,” Jim whined out. He flopped across Bones where he laid on the floor, stretched out on his back in front of the fireplace.

 

He grunted and picked up his head to glare Jim. “Goddamn it, Jim!” He tried to shove him off his torso, but Jim just squirmed around until he laid half on top of the brunet with his forearms propping him up to peer down at hazel eyes. At the blond's puppy-eyes, he gave up and dropped his head back down. “We're in Northern Canada for Christ's sake. In December! You really should have expected it.”

 

Jim just shrugged, but he didn't deny it. The point of the trip went beyond just getting away from the Academy. Part of it was to get Bones a little more interested in at least something that's not adhered to the ground. If he couldn't spark something in the grumpy doctor, Jim's whole plan of serving on the same ship and having him as his CMO would be all for naught.

 

And who doesn't love the Aurora Borealis???

 

The final piece of the puzzle was that now he'd have Bones all to himself for the duration of break.

 

Living together was great, but there was only so much time of Jim having Bones' undivided attention. Here, though? No classmates. No patients. No classes. Just Jim and Bones in a tiny cabin in the Canadian woods.

 

A perfect spot for wooing.

 

And it was working, too. Jim had never seen Bones as relaxed as he was now. Not to mention the guy was completely mesmerized by the lights the past two nights.

 

An amazed Bones was a beautiful sight.

 

He had planned to take him back out to their clearing again tonight, but Mother Nature thought differently.

 

And he thought Midwestern blizzards were bad.

 

In a matter of two hours Jim figured they'd gotten at least six inches of new snow...maybe...honestly, he couldn't really tell due to the wind whipping the flakes around.

 

But it completely ruined his plan and now they were stuck in this tiny cabin, holding onto their last hope that the power wouldn't go out.

 

“Yeah, but I still hoped that it wouldn't.” he pouted. It's not like he was clairvoyant or anything.

 

Bones just snorted and closed his eyes again. “Just, take a nap or something then.”

 

“Fine,” Jim huffed out. He shifted around until he was draped more across the solid body, eyes closed and head pillowed over a rapidly beating heart.

 

“Not on me!”

 

He didn't move, but a cheeky grin spread across his face as he took notice of Bones' thumb rubbing circles over an exposed strip of skin at his waist. “But you're so warm and cozy.”

 

Bones grumbled something under his breath, but Jim didn't hear it; he was already getting taken away by a fast acting slumber.

 

He didn't even notice when Bones fell asleep as well, his arms encircling him to keep Jim in place.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be busy tomorrow and I won't be able to get on early so tomorrow's installment will happen later on in the day


	28. Staying In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-eight: Relaxation 
> 
> Jim makes the final decision

**Staying In**

 

“Oh, Bones,” Jim mumbled from where he was draped across the older man, he eyes not leaving the screen where the pilot and ex-stormtrooper were reunited. “I almost forgot; Gaila is having a New Year's Eve party tomorrow.”

 

Bones grunted and Jim felt him drum his fingers along his lower back. “You want to go?”

 

Jim shrugged. Gaila doesn't half-ass her parties. The the two had gone last year, they had woken up at noon on January 1st with raging hangovers in Gaila's bathtub and no memory of what happened past eleven o'clock the previous night. After painfully extracting themselves from the tub, they realized that not only was Jim missing his shirt, but Bones was missing his underwear.

 

Which was odd since he still had his pants on.

 

It was even odder since they found the blue, boxer-briefs in the fridge.

 

They never found Jim's shirt and shoe.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Really?” Jim couldn't see his face, but he knew those eyebrows were trying to merge with Bones' hairline.

 

“Yeah.” He levered himself up so he was looking down at Bones. “I've had a lot of crazy New Year's parties in the past and there will be more in the oncoming years.

 

But I think it should be just us this year. Something quiet and relaxing.”

 

“I think I can get behind that idea.” Bones gazed up at him with affection and quirked his brow. “But does that mean that sex is out of the lineup? 'Cause that is neither quiet nor relaxing.”

 

Jim rolled his eyes and smirked, lowering himself and moving his face closer to Bones. “Well, it's quiet and relaxing _afterwards_.”

 

He was met with a snort of amusement and the soft press of familiar lips against his own.

 

As the kiss broke, Bones gave a fond hum. “You just don't want to lose any clothes again, do you?”

 

“...no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written before we got the news yesterday; I had just picked The Force Awakens since it's a part of such a timeless series. 
> 
> God, though, why was Carrie another one this awful year had to claim?????


	29. Five Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-nine: Sparkle
> 
> DIY projects have a tendency to go south

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be busy again tomorrow morning so the next post is going to be another late one

**Five Seconds**

 

“Fucking shit! Again?” Leonard's brows rose at Jim's frustrated voice echoing through their dorm.

 

It's not unusual for Jim to yell something at him when he enters their apartment, but usually it's along the lines of a random question or statement.

 

Even during their finals Jim never sounded this frustrated.

 

Leonard shucked off his jacket and kicked off his shoes before making his way to their tiny kitchen.

 

_Well, this is new._

 

“Did you raid the craft store?”

 

Jim, with blue paint smeared across his cheek, looked up from where he was furiously shaking a bottle of extra-fine, gold glitter. “Yes.”

 

“Huh.” The doctor walked over to the other chair and sat down, staring over the mess that now covered their entire table. There were spools of ribbon, tubs of acrylic paint, paintbrushes, jars of glitter, an open bottle of glue, a decent-sized bag of fake snow, and a couple dozen clear, plastic ornaments that all contributed to the chaos hiding the table top. “Are you making ornaments?”

 

Jim shrugged and continued to glare and pick at the bottle in his hand. “I was bored and thought I'd do something to holiday-ize our plac-- Fucking hell it won't unclog!” He slammed the container against the one cleared spot.

 

Time seemed to slow as they watched their unwanted fate unfold before their very eyes.

 

The thin plastic top launched up, arching though air to land and roll under their fridge as glitter exploded out of the bottle with all the might of a highly viscous volcano.

 

No surface was safe.

 

Leonard slowly turned to face a frozen Jim. He spoke in a low, even tone. “Jim.” He hoped he wasn't breathing in the miniscule bits of plastic.

 

Blue irises flickered over in the blond's gold-coated face. “Uhmmmm...”

 

Leonard's face hardened, making Jim squirm in his chair and globs of glitter dislodged at the movement.

 

“So, um, the lid...may have...uh...loosened..when I was, um, trying to, uh, unclog...it.”

 

He could feel his eye starting to twitch. “Is that what happened.”

 

Jim gulped.

 

“You have five seconds, Jimbo.”

 

His eyes widened.

 

“Four.....three...”

 

Before Leonard could say two, Jim was out of his chair and through the door – a glitter haze wafting behind him.

 

Leonard started running at one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god
> 
> only two more chapters after this O.O


	30. Little Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty: Self-portrait 
> 
> Jim and Bones get a care package from the McCoy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god there's only one day left!! :0

**Little Artist**

 

Jim had long since given up on reading, opting instead to doze with an arm thrown over his eyes and his feet in Bones' lap. His worn copy of _A Game Of Thrones_ sat open and face down on his stomach, the yellowed pages crinkling with each slow breath he took.

 

He shifted his feet at the feeling of Bones' thumb brushing against their bottoms and he heard Bones chuckle. The CMO had thrown in the towel ages ago when it came to Jim. Anymore he just went along with whatever the blond came up with.

 

And if Jim wanted to use Bones as a footrest?

 

Then he was a footrest...well, an unhappy footrest, but he passed the time by working on his Padds and going over reports.

 

Altogether, it was a nice, relaxing time for them. A wonderful contrast to the hustle and bustle of their shifts.

 

Unfortunately, the peaceful atmosphere was broken with a knock at their quarters and Rand's voice filtering through the door, “Captain? Doctor?”

 

Jim moved his arm and made eye contact with Bones, giving him the most pitiful look he could muster. He must have succeeded because the doctor rolled his eyes and grumbled before shoving Jim's feet away and walking over to the door. Jim smirked and closed his eyes again.

 

“Hey!” A hand patted his chest. “Wake up! We got a package.”

 

Jim's eyes shot open and he sat up just in time to see Bones rejoin him on the sofa and place a large shipping box on the cushion between them. “I didn't order anything, though. Did you?”

 

Bones shook his head, a soft smile on his face. “It's from Jo, Jim.” Jim pouted when his hands were slapped away by Bones in the process of opening the box. His pouting didn't last long as they began to sift through the care package.

 

With the holidays coming up, the two had sent out a massive care package to the McCoy family just last week. It seemed that his family had the same idea in mind.

 

The card was first; wishing the two of them 'Happy Holidays!' and had the signatures of the entire family. Then they pulled out the containers of sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies.

 

Jim knew he'd have to hide some from both containers before Bones got a hold of them.

 

Nestled between the containers were bags of their favorite candies and directly underneath all of those, acting as a soft cushion, were four solid-colored cable-knit sweaters – light blue and gold for Jim and the remaining two, dark blue and hunter green, were for Bones.

 

As Jim removed the top two sweaters, he tilted his head in intrigued at the wrapped rectangle laying above the final two sweaters. “What's this?”

 

Bones shrugged and picked it up. He flipped it around before finding the tape that secured the wrappings. “I dunno.” He broke the tape and started to unwrap it. A scrap of paper fell out and Bones paused to read it. “Looks like Jo has been taking art classes.”

 

Jim ceased his rummaging to watch Bones proceed with the unwrapping. He did not miss the goofy grin the proud father got when the wooden frame was revealed. “Well, I'll be.” He flipped the frame around. “Our little girl is an artist, Jim!”

 

An artist she definitely was. Behind the think pane of delicate glass, Jo's smiling face beamed back at the viewer. It wasn't a super huge or complex composition, but the self-portrait was made from a careful layering of pastels – the soft chalk for her herself and the waxy oils for the background.

 

Jim reached out and took the drawing in hand. With a grin he looked back up to Bones. “Well, I guess we can cease our quest to find art for our walls.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol my college art teachers always said that you couldn't call yourself an artist until you did at least 5 self-portraits
> 
> Me personally? You can't call yourself an artist until you've accidentally included either male or female genitalia at some point in your work lol 
> 
> But using chalk and oil pastels in the same composition is such a pain. My drawing teacher always told us that when doing mixed-media, always follow the rule 'fat over lean', but that is like a big fucking lie when it comes to the two pastels. Oil pastels do not apply well over chalk pastels :\


	31. Not Soon Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty-one: Party 
> 
> Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this is the last post in this series...
> 
> I just, wow, thank you everyone for checking this work out! Every comment, kudos, and bookmark was and is very much appreciated :) There was a fleeting moment where I wasn't sure if I could finish this, but you all kept me going. So, thank you!!

**Not Soon Enough**

 

An impressed whistle cut through the noisy chatter of the party as Leonard made his way up to the sharply dressed blond leaning up against the bar. “Damn, Bones! I should get you in a suit more often.”

 

He snorted and rolled his eyes while Jim, who was overly pleased with himself, ordered Leonard a bourbon. “I can say the same thing about you.” He grabbed the tumbler, took a sip and allowed his eyes to drink in the crisp lines of Jim's body in the black formal wear. It wasn't often that they could wear civilian formal wear to an event; usually they were stuck with their dress uniforms. They were nice, but greatly uncomfortable. The moment a New Years party was suggested, there was a unanimous vote to be able to go all out and dress to the nines.

 

Jim, placing his drink on the bar, looked rather smug at Leonard's response. He turned to face Leonard and stepped closer, closing the distance between them and ran his hands up the CMO's arms to cup his neck. Jim brought their faces together and graced Leonard's lips with the softest of kisses. Then another. And a third, slightly harder and several seconds longer.

 

As they parted, Leonard couldn't help the dull ache of wanting a little more. “Isn't that supposed to happen at midnight?”

 

Jim gave a nonchalant shrug, but the devious smile told another story. “Oh, we'll be kissing at midnight.” His hands dropped down and skirted around Leonard's waist. “But I plan to be doing a whole lot more as well.”

 

Leonard's eye twitched.

 

It was only 2100 hours.

 

The new year couldn't come soon enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For many of you, it's already the New Year - so Happy New Year!
> 
> I will add this one to the masterlist I have on my [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/) at some point before the new year hits (for me at least). 
> 
> But, again, thanks so much for checking this out! It's been an amazing experience and I'm glad so glad many of you dropped in to share it with me :)
> 
> Update [3/27/17] : So I just realized that I never included the [source](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/265993921722209985/) for my prompts...my bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Kudos and feedback is strongly appreciated :)


End file.
